starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Příběh:Darth Vader - Volání vzpomínek
Prolog: Impérium zahalily zlé časy. Po zničení Hvězdy smrti, které zavinil mladý pilot povstaleckého X-wingu se Darth Vader rozhodl zjistit mladíkovu identitu. Vyslal všemožné najemné lovce do všech koutů galaxie, aby neznámého pilota, kterého provází síla našli. Cesta však není snadná. Vader je předvolaný před Císaře Palpatina, který mu explozi bitevní stanice dává za vinu a Vader musí nést následky. A co hůř: Vadera od té bitvy u Yavinu IV začínají pronásledovat noční můry. A ne jenom noční můry. Záblesky vzpomínek na ty nejhorší věci. Nakonec už to začíná být nesnesitelné a Vader se rozhoduje, zda o svých snech svému mistrovi říct. Vader se probudil. Srdce mu zběsile bušilo a on cítil pot na čele. Svůj sen si nepamatoval. Věděl ale, že to nemohlo být nic dobrého. Posadil se, otřel si pot z čela a nasadil si masku. Když konečně přestal tak těžce oddychovat, rozhodl se vyjít ven. Otevřel dveře a udělal několik kroků vpřed. Rozhlédl se. Chodba byla prázdná, nikde ani živáčka. Rozhodl se tedy někoho najít. Prošel šedou chodbou až na velitelský můstek, kde už na něj čekal kapitán Needer. ,,Ach, Lorde Vadere!" zašvitořil Needer. Bylo známo, že se snaží dostat se na post admirála flotily, to se mu ale nedařilo. ,,Kapitáne." řekl Vader svým obvyklým hlubokým hlasem. Přistoupil blíž k oknu aby měl nerušený výhled na hvězdy. ,,Kde jsme?" zeptal se. Kapitán Needer se otočil na důstojníka sedícího vedle můstku a křikl na něj: ,,Hej, důstojníku! Chci naši polohu! Ihned!" důstojník ani nemrkl a už Neederovi něco říkal. Needer se potom znovu obrátil na Vadera s tím, že už jsou jen dvacet parseků od Coruscantu. Vader na to nic neřekl. Jen pomalu přikývl hlavou, aniž by se na kapitána Needera podíval. Hlavou mu vířilo spousta jiných myšlenek. Co by mu Císař asi řekl, kdyby se mu svěřil s tím, co ve snech vidí? Řekl by mu vůbec něco? Od doby, kdy k němu byl povolán se Vader se svým mistrem neviděl. Ne osobně. Teď byl ale na cestě na Coruscant aby se s Císařem znovu setkal. A kdo ví: pověděl mu o obavách, které mu noční můry způsobují. Měl s tím zkušenosti. Jen si na to za těch devatenáct let, kdy se mu nezdály sny vůbec, odvykl. Měl pocit, že to nejsou obyčejné ''noční můry. Mohl za to snad ten pilot, který zničil Hvězdu smrti? To vlnění Síly, které se za ním táhlo by z míry vyvedlo každého, kdo je na to citlivý - a on na to byl citlivý opravdu ''hodně. '' Nebylo mu jasné, jak dlouho tam jen mlčky stál a hleděl do prázdého vesmíru, ale po chvíli, která mu připadala jako věčnost se konečně Needer ozval. ,,Lorde Vadere, váš raketoplán je připraven." Vader opět mlčky opustil můstek a zamířil do doků, kde stál jeho raketoplán. U něj stáli dva vojáci v bílých uniformách a (jako vždy) s maskami na hlavách. Vader okolo nich prošel jakoby nic a vojáci ho následovali až do řídící místnosti. Oba potom usedli na místa pilotů a odstartovali. Netrvalo dlouho a raketoplán začal zpomalovat. Před očima se všem objevila planeta pokrytá městy. Coruscant. Loď, ve které byli začala klesat, až přistála na ploše. Dveře raketoplánu se otevřely a oni vystoupili na sluncem zalitou betonovou zem. Bylo teplo. Podle postavení slunce Vader odhadoval čas na něco po poledni. Dnešní den byl opravdu krásný, to ale Vadera nezajímalo. Rychlým krokem přešel přistávací plochu a zmizel ve dveřích budovy senátu. Ocitl se v dlouhé chodbě s mnoha odbočkami. Cestu však znal nazpaměť: doprava, potom nahoru, rovně a doleva. Jako vždy prošel chodbou a ani jednou nezabloudil, což se mu stalo, když tu byl poprvé. Došel až k šedým dveřím a otevřel je. Jak čekal, Císař už tam byl. Seděl na svém křesle zády k němu. Vader přišel o něco blíž, načež se za ním dveře zavřely a poklekl. ,,Lorde Vadere..." řekl Císař, téměř neslyšně, jeho hlas se ale rozprostíral místností až z toho Vaderovi přeběhl mráz po zádech. ,,Přišel jsem, jak jste přikázal, můj pane." Vader se snažil znít podřízeně. Císař se na svém křesle otočil a vstal. Dlouhá černá kápě, kterou měl přehozenou přes hlavu se za ním vlnila. Vader cítil jeho pohled. Chladný, povýšený. Nesnášel to. Sám se ale do těch mrazivých očí bál pohlédnout. Císař to věděl a těšilo ho to. ,,Cítím, že je něco v nepořádku. Co je to?" chrčel Císař. Má mu to říct? O těch snech ve kterých se mu zjevuje Obi-Wanův duch? O těch nočních můrách o Padmé? ,,Všechno je v pořádku, mistře." zalhal Vader. Císař na něho hleděl a zjevně se snažil prokouknout jeho lež. Když ale nic neřekl, Vader pokračoval. ,,Proč jste mě sem volal?" Císař Vaderovi naznačil, aby se postavil. Vader si ani netroufal neuposlechnout a vstal z pokleku. Císař ho začal obcházet jako hyjeny mršinu Lothské kočky. Vader hleděl před sebe. ,,Vzpomnáš si na toho pilota, který zničil naši bitevní stanici?" ,,Ano, můj pane. Už jsem vyslal nájemné lovce, aby ho našli a-" odpovídal. Císař se ale uprostřed jeho věty zasmál a přestal okolo něj kroužit jako sup. Posadil se na své křeslo a se škodolibým úsměvem se na Vadera podíval. ,,To jsem mohl čekat." říkal. ,,Nájemní lovci nebudou třeba.Ty se toho mladíka vydáš hledat ''sám." Vader sebou trhl. ,,M-můj pane-" vykoktal ze sebe. ,,Bude to opravdu nutné? Je to jen pilot a navíc tak mladý! Jaké může pro Impérium představovat nebezpečí?" Vaderovi se do hlasu vkradl jakýsi podtón. Císaři to neušlo a úsměv z tváře mu zmizel stejně rychle, jako se objevil. Stoupl si. ,,Ten ,,pilot" jak říkáš ty zničil celou Hvězdu Smrti. A stačila mu k tomu jen dvě protonová torpéda." ,,Měl štěstí. Erso tam tu slabinu nastražil. Kdyby se do toho nepletl ředitel Krennic, v životě by se to nestalo." nenechal se Vader odbít. Císař se znovu zasmál, tentokrát ale neveselým a tichým smíchem. ,,Chceš mi tedy řict, že chyba je v nešich řadách?" zeptal se ho. ,,Ne. Chci říct, že ten kluk pro nás nepředstavuje žádnou hrozbu." opravil ho Vader. Chvíli si jentak hleděli do očí, jakoby soupeřili, kdo z nich uhne pohledem jako první. ,,A co tvá slova, Vadere? ,,Provází ho Síla."? Zapomínáš?" Vader se musel kousnout do spodního rtu, aby se zastavil od nějaké špatné odpovědi. Místo toho jen řekl: ,,Ne, mistře." tohle Císaře potěšilo. Vader zaťal zuby a pevně zavčel oči. Cítil, jak mu v krvi koluje doběla rozžhavený hněv. Uklidnil se a znovu oči otevřel. ,,Mám tedy stáhnout lovce?" zeptal se opatrně. ,,Ne. Nemusíš. Ať ti v jeho hledání klidně pomáhají, ty ho ale zajmeš a přivedeš mi ho." Vader mlčel. ,,Do té doby se na Coruscant nevracej a průběžně mě informuj. To je vše, Vadere." Vader se uklonil, otočil se a potom za sebou zavřel dveře. Udělal pár kroků vpřed, potom se mu ale podlomila kolena a on se musel opřít o zeď, aby se udržel na nohou. Začala ho bolet hlava. Semkl víčka v naději, že to přestane, ale nepřestalo. Slyšel hlasy jak ho volají. Viděl obrazy, na které by nejradši zapomenul. ,,Anakine..." uslyšel. Tadyten hlas byl ve zněti šepotu nejzřetelnější. Byl to ženský hlas, který by poznal kdekoli a kdykoli. Padmé. ,,Anakine vrať se mi..." prosila ho. Vader otevřel oči dokořán. A uviděl ji. Viděl ji stát přímo před sebou. Na sobě měla krásné bílé šaty, jako tehdy na Naboo. ,,Padmé...?" i když věděl, že tam nebyla doopravdy, udělal k ní pár kroků. Najednou se ale celá chodba zahalila do temného kouře. Okolo zněl smích a potom- ,,Mistře?" ozvalo se za ním. Vader se bleskově otočil a koho neviděl. Byla to Ahsoka. ,,Štěkno?" řekl, tentokrát už zřetelně. Ahsoka se na něho podívala se slzami v očích. ,,Já ve vás věřila." zašeptala. Potom couvla do kouře, který ji pohltil. Znovu slyšel hlasy. Tentokrát to ale byl Císař. ,,Zabij ji! Zabij je všechny!" křičel. Před sebou viděl sebe a Padmé na Mustafaru. Ten obraz mu vehnal slzy do očí. Nemohl se na to dívat... Nechtěl se na to dívat... ,,Dost!" vykřikl a všechno kolem jakoby vybuchlo. Pokračování příště Kategorie:Fanouškovské příběhy